


Holy Trinity | There was one bed!

by AMNigma



Series: Holy Trinity [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Sadly, Smut, a tiny smidge of fluff, it's just sex, let me know if there's anything else I should tag, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Due to Marinette's natural compatibility with the Ladybug miraculous, she experiences temporary heats just like regular Ladybugs do. What happens if she just happens to share it with one particular Robin?





	Holy Trinity | There was one bed!

Getting stuck in the rain with a heroine from Paris in Greece, where they both had no one to turn to, Damian knew exactly how the night started, but he never knew it would end up in _ this _.

The girl was panting on the king sized bed as she covered herself with the blankets. Damian made sure he was out of the bed for fear of attacking the girl without her permission. Not knowing why he was being affected by her, but knowing that the Ladybug heroine had something to do with it, he went for the safe approach by asking. 

“Whats happening?” he didn’t mean to make the question come out as breathy, but it did and if the moan from the girl was the payment for it, Damian sure as hell didn’t mind. 

Panting, the girl answered in between heavy breaths. “It’s part of my abilities.” 

Damian al Ghul-Wayne was trained by the Ra’s al Ghul AND Batman. Of course, he knew what it felt like to be attracted to someone, he’s in his mid 20s for pete's sakes! Unlike most people, he also knew when and where to do it and those are no right here right now. 

Whatever the attraction he’s feeling, Damian knew that it was unnatural and it had to be ignored before it was too late. He controlled his breathing, it might be something in the air after all. 

“Is it pheromones? Is it because of you being a Ladybug?” he asked, to make conversation, he knew it was stalling, but if it can help the girl from the pain she’s feeling, he’s willing to help, and contrary to popular belief, Damian Wayne was _ not _ a monster. He wouldn’t leave a heroine he just met a day ago to her own devices. 

The girl continued to moan, louder this time and like a gust of wind, Damian was hit with a sweet smell that made his mouth water. “Do you release a burst of pheromone to attract a _ mate _?” 

The girl groaned and gulped loudly. Damian could hear sounds from underneath the covers. Slurpy sounds that now made images appear in his mind. Knowing full well what was happening, he focused his eyes on his face so as not to think of the fact that he was touching herself! 

“Not exactly,” she responded a few moments later, her voice still breathy. 

“What is it exactly then?” he asked, his voice an octave higher than expected as his panic grew. Damian was painfully hard and it took all of his willpower not to touch himself or the female just an arm's length away. He decided to tap his foot. 

The girl, with her pupils dilated, looked straight at him before replying. “I’m supposed to only attract worthy mates.” The way Ladybug licked her lips made Damian stare at her lips for an unsettling amount of time. He only realized she was speaking again, when he saw it move. “It didn’t work on Chat, so I wonder why,” she was cut by a tantalizing ‘oh’ of her own, as if she hit something from inside herself and Damian wished so badly that it was him doing that. “I wonder why it worked on you,” the statement was finished as she covered her flushed face underneath the covers. 

Without thinking, Damian let the first thing that came to mind, out of his mouth. “Do you think I’m worthy then?” he asked, as the thunderstorm grew louder outside. Despite it, Damian could hear his own heartbeat. His ears were ringing. 

The silence elongated with the ticking of the bedside clock that seemed attached to the wooden cabinet, but Damian didn’t care. He’d wait for the answer as long as he needed to because the question was important. He was close to touching her. To _ holding _ her in his arms. 

“Do you want me, Ladybug?” his self control could only last for so long. He needed an answer. NOW.

The bluenette hid her face, but revealed the top of her head to show that she was nodding in acceptance to what was about to happen. Damian knew that wasn’t enough. Hovering over her, she removed the blanket from her face and let her bare face appear before him. She was spectacular to look at.

Seemingly embarrassed, the girl covered her face with her hands, Damian removed them, he was now straddling the girl, albeit not touching a part of her except her arms. 

“I need you to tell me with words, Ladybug.”

“_ Mari _,” was her response. Short but magical. Like a spell.

“Mari?” Damian repeated, asking permission if that was the name she’d like him to call her. The bluenette nodded as she pushed her core towards her. Flattered, she smiled, but took a moment to breathe in so as to not do anything reckless. She still hasn’t given her permission to do _ anything _. 

“Mari, then,” he agreed before continuing. “Can you let me have you for the night, Mari? Please?” he tried for cool and suave, but ended up boyish and hopeful. 

Mari giggled, though, so maybe he did something right. Opening her mouth, she looked straight at him and whispered the words his very soul asked for. “Take me, please.” 

Most people describe kisses as majestic. Fireworks everywhere, the world crashing, the sun exploding, the earth shaking or things like that. He never regarded kisses in such high degree. It was never like that for Damian. 

Right now though, it may not be his first kiss, nor is this the first time he’ll make out with someone before having sex, but this is the first and only time he’s never wanted to part his lips with his partner. He just wants to take and take and take. Air no longer had relevance. Damian closed his eyes to savor the moment, and usually, only darkness appeared, but now? Now Damian can see his reason for living. It was for this exact moment. No one could convince him otherwise. 

They battled for dominance for a bit, he felt her arms around his neck as one hand clung to his back while the other tugged at his hair. Damian moaned and lifted her up so she could sit up on his lap. 

“Robin,” she said in a silent whisper against his lips. Damian growled. 

“_ Damian _.”

Knowing that she knew what he meant, he saw her smile and damn wasn’t that ethereal. “Damian,” she repeated and Damian knew that his name was made for the way she spoke it. That was it. Nothing else. 

Kissing once again, Damian tried to feel her breasts only to be blocked by her clothes. Damn clothes. He tore it all off. He heard her yelp. 

Pulling back from the kiss for a moment to see if he hurt her, she tugged harder at his hair to direct their lips together again, her tongue now sloppily providing him submission. They only stopped when Damian heard the girl giggle while kissing. “That was hot,” was her comment before removing the shirt from her own body entirely. 

Damian smiled, “I’d have been offended by your giggling if you weren’t so pretty,” he spoke truthfully.

Seeing the girl blush at his compliment surged Damian with pride. Relishing the moment, Damian went back to kissing her pretty mouth before sucking on her neck. Her hands were on his back, scratching and holding as she made sounds that were just downright illegal. 

“Yes,” she said at one time, drawing out the last letter. “Damian, please.”

Damian felt that. He felt the way she called to him to the deepest parts of his soul. Biting on her neck, he heard her scream. “God, your sounds,” he murmured against her sensitive skin. 

Damian could feel the girl squirm, seemingly embarrassed as she tried to covered her mouth when he mentioned about the way she sounded. He couldn’t have that though. Moving her arms away from her mouth, she looked at him straight in the eyes, their foreheads touching and their breaths mingling. 

“No,” he cleared his throat, noticing how deep his voice sounded. “No,” he repeated, touching her lips with his thumb. “I want to hear them. I want to hear everything. Make more sounds for me.” 

Nodding, Mari gave a grunt of understanding. Holding her body down so her pelvis hit his aching cock, she moaned. 

“Dami, please,” the nickname seemed sweet to his ears. He decided that he loved it. Continuing to kiss down her collarbone and towards her chest, he expertly removed her brassiere with one hand before he licked one of her pink nipples. 

“Oh, fuck,” Damian smiled at her response. “Yes, fuck, that’s good. Oh gods” 

Taking turns on her left and right side, she started grinding herself on Damian’s growing erection. The cloth that was separating his member and her core was damp with sweat and their juices. 

“Not quite,” he laughed. The girl audibly smiled in return and even without looking up, Damian knew that he was enjoying herself. He pushed her on the bed. 

Yelping, she moved to remove her skirt and undergarments. Damian stopped her. “Leave your skirt on.” 

“Oooh, kinky,” the glint in her eyes showed how much she liked the idea. 

Smirking, Damian removed his own pants, leaving his boxers on. “We’re just getting started, Angel.” 

“Is that a promise?”

Damian growled and dived to cover her body with his. Kissing her lips once again then going back to suck on her neck, he started seeing the hickeys form. He wanted _ more _. 

He kissed every part of her skin he could get access to. Her shoulders, her breasts, her arms, her hands, her belly, then he reached lower. Her hands were now holding his head, grasping at his hair and making him just ever more turned on. Damian didn’t know how that was possible. 

“The things you do to me,” his voice let out what his mind thought as he bit at the garter of her skirt and looked up at her to see her face. 

Their eyes met and Damian saw how glassy those bluebell orbs were. He was mesmerized by the sight and getting addicted to it, he wanted more. Kneeling up to see Mari in her naked glory, he thanked any god he could for the treat before positioning himself to eat her out. 

The skirt covered his view of the girl, which he didn’t like so he gestured one of her hands to hold it so he can see her and her, him. 

Staring straight into her eyes, he took a tentative lick at her clit and she gasped loudly, the hand that remained on his head, dug through his hair. Damian smiled, pressing his lips to her core and peppering kisses all over her vagina. 

“Stop teasi-”

Before she could finish, which she really didn’t need to, Damian licked her clit once again and began to thoroughly use his tongue to pleasure her. He sucked at the right places and made sure to hold her ass as he elevated her lower half. 

Removing one hand from her bum, he stopped momentarily, still holding her ass up. Her look of pleasure sent shivers up his spine, but he decided to make this good for her, so he’ll wait. He held his hand to hers and raised to fingers. 

“Suck,” was his demand and the girl did. Her hands moved to hold his and she looked so engrossed on what was happening that Damian didn’t know if he wanted to continue and stop her or just let it happen. 

A thunderous clap roared from outside and it shook Damian from his senses. “That’s enough.” 

With a whine and a pleading look, the girl reluctantly let go. 

“I swear, I’ll let you continue that some time,” she smiled and nodded slightly, seeming to like the idea. 

Seeing his fingers coated with Mari’s saliva, Damian had the urge to mix his in so he put his own fingers on his mouth and made sure she watched it. 

“Please,” she begged when she saw what he was doing. She probably didn’t even know what she was begging for. Whatever it was, Damian was going to give it. 

Removing his fingers, he lined them up to her entrance, his other arm continued to hold her up. She wiggled her ass and tried to push, her feet in the air didn’t help with her balance.

Not wanting to prolong this any longer, he entered her with two of her fingers and she screamed a loud and god so good to hear ‘yes’. Damian wondered now if the hotel staff could hear them. Who cared? Let them hear. The sounds were all because of him anyway. 

He didn’t wait for he to adjust. Damian, pistoned his fingers to different positions inside her until she gave a heavenly sound that confirmed where he should keep on pushing. Once he found it, he began to use his mouth again and sucked the fluids around her bud as he fingered her faster. 

“Damian, Damian, Damian, please. Please!” her voice was frantic, _ good _ . The begging urged him to go faster, press harder, _ bite _. The next thing he knew, she was coming with a shout. 

Going slower, he let her finish her orgasm. Afterwards, he let her body down and continued to kneel at the bed, licking his finger of her juices as he looked at her face, her eyes teary and saliva running down the side of her mouth. 

“I just made you cum and you’re still blushing?” 

She rolled her eyes. 

Damian chuckled at her reaction. Despite being obviously embarrassed, she was very feisty. Her naked body filled with her own sweat mixed with his made her glisten like an angel. The look she gave her was thoughtful and _ sultry _. He doubted she was doing it on purpose. 

“What’s the matter, love?” he asked, because at that point, he was halfway in love already anyway. What’s the point of pretending? 

Mari chuckled at the question and it sounded like music to his ears. Damian smiled, too. Suddenly missing the feel of her lips on his, he moved to dip his head on his to kiss her once again. 

“What about you?” she asked between kisses. 

Damian looked at the woman with sincerity, not expecting to actually go beyond her pleasure since she’s the one who’s technically in heat. Her needs have to come first. 

“Would you like to continue?”

Mari looked at her and the pheromones she was releasing doubled. It got harder to breathe and Damian was getting heady with the scent. 

“Ah, I’m, um,” Mari began to stammer as she squirmed and rubbed her thighs together. Damian was patient though, he’ll let her articulate the words. “I’m kind of insatiable these days.” 

He believed that. And Damian was a lucky bastard because of it. He just wondered if he was taking advantage at this point. 

“That’s not what I asked, love.” Mari covered her face with her arms this time. Damian continued. She was so cute. "Do you want us to continue? Do you want to just satisfy me? Or do you want to have sex with me? Do you want this?" the questions may be overwhelming, but Damian needed to know. " Do you want _ me _?"

When he saw her nod as she covered her face, he slowly held her wrists to show her face and uncover those kissable lips. “I need you to tell me with your words, love.” He didn’t dare hide the plea in his voice.” I need you to tell me so I can be assured.” Leading one of her hands to his cock, he didn’t take his eyes off her. “Do you feel that?”

Mari’s face turned a shade of red Damian couldn’t believe was humanly possible. She started to pant and licked her lips as her eyes stared at where he led her hand to. 

“That’s how much I need for you to let me know that you really want this. Want _ me _ . Because I will _ not _ touch you again if you don’t want me to. We can even just focus on you.” 

The worry and hesitation in her eyes came forward as she looked at him with fear. He tried not to look disappointed to no avail, but he forced a smile and released her wrists. 

“No need to look so frightened of me, my angel. We can ju-”

“It’s not that!” she shouted, high-pitched. Damian waited. “I-I-I I’m just.”

“I won’t force you. That was never my intention.” 

“I know! Just that,”

“That?” 

Groaning, she leaned forward and hid her face in his neck, inhaling his scent. Damian’s heart skipped a beat. “I’ve never done this before.” 

The words took a moment to process. Then when his mouth caught up with his mind, his heart’s thunderous beating died down to a halt in disbelief. 

“You’re a virgin.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Nonetheless, he saw her nod. 

The notion was incredulous. There was no way the little minx from a while ago was a virgin. She was perfect! She must have taken his silence as a rejection as her eyes looked at him in pain. 

“Do you not want me if I am?” 

“No!” He realized his mistake so he took a moment to take a deep breath first before going on. “ I mean, I do. Of course I do. I’m just shocked that you’re, you know. That.”

Mari didn’t seem convinced. Her lips curved up for a smile, but he knew it was forced. His heart ached for it. 

“Look, it’s fine. I won’t hold it against you if you don’t want to.” 

Damian covered her lips with his hand. He didn’t want to hear what she will say next. With his other hand, he slapped himself to temporarily free himself off the effects of the pheromones she was releasing. 

“Okay, that woke me up.” Resolutely, he moved both his hands to cup her face. He looked her eye to eye as he connected their foreheads, their breaths mingling together. 

“I want you like I’ve never wanted anything in my life so of course I’m sure I want to do this. I just wanted to make sure that you also do, because it would _ kill _ me if I force my hand on you.” 

She remained silent and stationary, as if in a state of shock. Damian continued. 

“Do you understand me?” when Damian saw her nod her head yes. He smiled and once again smiled wickedly. He led both hands, this time, to his crotch and asked her in a low voice he knows always gets women crazy for him. “Now does that feel like I don’t want you?”

“No,” she squeaked. He chuckled at the sound. Seeing her embarrassed was a cute sight. And maybe because of that embarrassment, as she was about to remove her hand from his covered penis, she gave it a tentative squeeze. 

Damian groaned at the action. He’s been on edge since a while ago and even without the pheromones affecting him, he knew that he’s _ painfully _ hard. 

“Sorry.” 

“You can continue you know.” 

Biting her lip Mari looked at him. For a moment, Damian felt jealous of the action. It was supposed to be him biting her lips like that, as he dove his tongue inside her mouth. Then he realized how ridiculous it was to even be jealous of the person. 

“I don’t know what to do,” she admitted and Damian saw the silent question in her eyes. 

“Do you want me to teach you?” 

Mari seemed eager to learn as she yelped a yes so quickly he wasn’t sure if it even came from her. Either way, Damian was proud of his angel for speaking up. Scooting a bit farther away, Damian knelt and gestured her to go with him. 

“Undress me.”

The bluenette looked like she was taken off guard. She gulped audibly. “D-Do I have to?” 

Aiming to be as seductive as she is to him, he grinned. “If you want for us to do this, you have to be the one to undress me.”

Hesitating, she moved forwards and clumsily unbuttoned his shirt. She looked serious in doing it, too. Damian felt his heart squeeze. When she was at the last button, he put his arms back and she held the cloth at his shoulders to let it slide down his arms behind him.

She looked at her and Damian could see her lips, begging to be kissed. He was about to give in before she lowered herself back down and looked at his pants. Damian sighed. 

Mari started to unbutton his pants. It took her three tries before being successful and the former assassin had the urge to pet her. He settled for an urging smirk and a simple, “Good girl.” 

He didn’t fail to notice the way the girl’s ears turned red at his statement. Damian is starting to feel like she just came out of a dream of his. 

“Did you like being called a good girl?” Damian knew he was having too much fun in this. When the French heroine didn’t answer, he went on. “Would my good girl like to continue?” 

Without answering him, he saw her pull his pants down from each side and one side of his underwear went down with it while the other was dragged down from the other end. Damian didn’t move his eyes away from her. He saw the bluebell eyes stare at his cock. 

He wasn’t one to brag, he knew his size was proportionate to his body size, and may be a tad bit bigger compared to his peers, but it wasn’t gigantic or anything. Yet the way Mari looked at it made him feel a certain surge of pride. 

“Could I? Um, how? How should I?”

“Do what you want and I’ll guide you as you go.”

Without being said twice, Mari held it and gave the head of his dick a tentative lick before burying her head on his pelvis and inhaling the smell. Damian moaned and caught his breath before choking. She looked up at him with those blue eyes staring at him with worry. 

“Not what I was expecting, but go on.”

Mari licked her lips and swirled her tongue around his cock. A smothered ‘fuck’ came out of his mouth and on impulse, he grabbed her silky blue hair to keep her in place. She gulped him in and it took him a minute to control himself not to cum right then and there. He laughed instead. 

A murmur that vibrated through him came from the Ladybug hero and Damian smiled at her lovingly. He let go of her hair and she released his cock.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” he answered truthfully. “I just can’t believe you’re fucking perfect for me.”

Pouting, Mari rolled her eyes. “I’m already sucking you off, I don’t think there’s still a need to compliment me.”

“I’m not. I do have a request though.” 

“What? Sorry, was I doing it wrong?” 

“No, no. I just told you, you’re perfect.” Looking up at him, she really was. “Just.”

“Just what??”

Cupping her face and putting a kiss on the crown of her head, Damian closed his eyes to savor the moment. “If at anytime at all that you feel like wanting to stop. Or if it gets too much. Just tap my back three times.” 

Mari rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to back out when we’ve gone this far, Damian.” 

“Three times and I’ll stop, okay?” he asked again. 

"Damian, you're not making sense. Why would I-" Dami cut her off.

"Three taps princess. I won't proceed if you don't agree."

"I will," Mari promised and Dami kissed her on the lips.

"I just love you too much already, you don't even know." Damian whispered and he silenced her next words with another kiss. “You don’t have to answer me right now.” He was aware of the fact that she was just in heat. He’ll take it if this is all she wants, but not if she tells him she loves him right now and back away afterwards. “Okay?” 

He can see that he has her entranced. She nodded with a moan. 

“Let’s continue, shall we?” 

Feeling her pheromones burst out, he smirked. Let’s continue, shall we?

They kissed once again and he felt her helplessly lick the insides of his mouth as her fingers curled into his hair. 

She seemed to grow impatient this time, grinding harder and moaning in his mouth. Damian smiled and parted their lips which earned him a whine he shouldn’t have found sexy, but did. He moved up and aligned his dick to her face which she immediately took in her mouth without warning. Her teeth grazed for a moment and Damian hissed. A moment after, all he could feel was the pleasure of her warm mouth as she bobbed her head to suck him. 

“That’s it,” Damian said. “Make sure you don’t use your teeth. Hollow your m-mouth in.” Was all the instruction he could manage in between gasps. “Fuck that feels good. So good. Now suck.” She did that and more, using her hands to massage his balls and licking them every time she took his dick in his mouth, Damian started to feel himself go deeper and deeper in her throat. “Oh, fuck yes. Yeah, just like that.” 

She moaned as he twisted a hand in her now loose hair. “You’re so good at this, love.” 

Purring at the compliment, she quickened her actions as she sent vibrations to his dick while sucking his cock. Going faster and using her tongue, she sucked harder and deeper and before he could cum, he pulled at her hair to remove her mouth.

“Fuck,” he cursed as the Robin internally calmed himself down. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked and to answer her, he kissed her senseless. She didn’t seem to mind. 

“I didn’t want to come yet,” he admitted once they separated and Mari smiled. 

“It was good then?” 

Smirking, Damian nipped at her lower lip. “It was the best, babe.” Pinning her hands and looming over her, he stared predatorily, “Now to the fun part.” Putting his hands on her hips, he pulled her up and positioned her on her knees, straddling his legs as he sat on the bed. 

She yelped in surprise at the action and Damian thought she didn’t like being manhandled. 

“Sorry, are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” she admitted, her voice small. “That was hot though.” 

Being called ‘hot’ wasn’t new, but hearing eat from Mari was amazing. “On your back. ” 

She did as he said, giving him a show by winking in his direction and shaking her ass - that may have been unintentional, but Damian will claim that moment for himself - as she got off him and laid on the bed with her stomach under her. 

He traced shapes on her skin as she laid there saying, “Good girl,” as he did so, spanking her at the second world. Mari purred then gasped when she was hit. “On all fours please.” 

Complying the bluenette moved to put her ass up and support herself on her elbows. Spanking her again, the girl moaned. 

“Fuck, you’re cute.”

“We’re going to have sex, I prefer sexy, thank you very much.” 

“No, you’re all I’ve ever wanted.” 

The girl fell silent at that, the lobes of her ears that were peaking from her loose hair were red. Damian was at ease that she liked his statement. 

Massaging her ass with one hand, the fingers of his right hand tapped lightly on her wet folds. He felt her moving her ass and he almost gave her what she wanted right away. The only thing that stopped him was the desire to make things right on her first time. 

“No,” his voice was breathier than he expected. It didn’t sound his at all. 

“Dami~” she whimpered. 

Letting out a signature tut, the Robin bent over her body and reached for her arms. He ripped one of the silk pillowcases open to form a long string and immediately tied Mari’s hands. The Ladybug heroine had little to no time to react. 

“Damian?” she asked, looking at him quizzically, but fully trusting him with what he was doing. His heart lurched. 

“It’ll be alright, love.” He kissed her eyelids as he began to bring his hands back to her ass. 

Going back to massaging her ass and circling her wet folds, Damian started to finger her while still looming over behind her, his chest touching her naked back. As he went on faster, he saw Mari start to lose her mind. Her breath was ragged, her mouth was agape, giving sounds that are the opposite of her angelic persona. Her eyes were glossy, too and she started to mumble words of pleas as she moved her hips with his fingers. 

“You better fucking be thankful we don’t have a toy with us.” 

“Please!” She shouted, her words were slurred. “Please, please, please, please, please.” 

“Say it.” He used three fingers this time, changing the pace from quick to slow every few thrusts. “Say the word and it’s yours, angel. Beg me.” 

The girl kept chanting his name, beggin please without an actual demand. Damian continued to push her buttons within. 

“Fuck, Mari. Just say it! I’m losing my mind.” 

“Yes, yes, yes, there!” she screamed when his hard cock grazed her ass. “Damian, please.” She was sobbing. Damian resorted to settling his cock in the space where his ass and the bed was while supporting her lower half up and continuing on fingering her. 

“No! Damian, fuck me! Please, please.” Her voice was broken, her words were choked out. “Please fuck me. Just fuck me already.” 

_ Finally _, was all his brain could say. Damian let out a chuckle. “That, I will, my love,” he promised. “That I will.” 

Damian positioned himself to Mari’s warm entrance and he can see that her knees were quivering. He held her hips on each side and let his knees motion hers to be separated. She was still panting the word ‘please’ when he stroked himself a few times and only stopped when he entered her walls in one slow, swift motion. 

He saw the bluenette gasp for air and arch her back as she buried her face in the covers. Pausing his actions to let her adjust, he covered her back with his body once again to get skin to skin contact. Holding her wrists with his right hand on the bed to support them both while his left hand wormed its way into her mouth. 

Mari sucked on the fingers that was offered to her, saliva dripping on the side of her mouth as she nipped and moaned. When he felt her shake her ass, Damian started to move. Very, very slowly at first, making sure that Mari can adjust to his size. 

Mari then began to move erratically, sucking at his fingers and playing with them with her tongue. Damian groaned and released her to kneel properly. Slapping her ass once again, he started moving expertly, testing the waters at first until he found the spot that made her see stars. 

“Fuck, Damian.”

“Yes, Love. That’s exactly what we’re doing.” 

Damian didn’t hear a retort. Good. That only meant that she couldn’t think of one, meaning that he was doing a good job. When he looked at her face, she saw that it was dived deep on the pillow. Pulling her head up by her hair, he heard her gasp a breath of air, a loud moan being released. 

“I can’t have you suffocating on me, baby.” 

He heard her sob in response. Damian began to move faster and deeper. 

“Fuck, Damian there! Please, right there!” 

Chanting his name over and over again, he felt her walls clamp down his cock and spurt warmth around his pelvis. Damian felt himself on the verge of cumming as well and the girl must have felt it, too. 

“Inside!” was her demand. “Inside, please. Damian. Love, please. Give me babies! Cum inside me.” 

For a moment, Damian contemplated about it. The pheromones surrounding him and a part of his own traitorous brain agreed, but he knew that if he did it, Mari would definitely hate him. The situation in itself was already fucked up, he didn’t need to add more problems to it. 

He made the decision. Removing his dick and flipping her over, he pumped his dick twice before releasing a long string of fluid that hit the bluenette’s body all over - from her face to her navel. Damian’s knees gave away and he fell on top of Mari. 

Catching his breath, he looked at her dazed eyes and ethereal face. She looked absolutely majestic. Never had Damian seen such beauty and he’s been in the presence of some of the most beautiful women in the world. 

Seeing that her hands were still tied, he released her hands from the bonds and peppered kisses on her wrists. When he finally calmed down, Damian kissed the Ladybug’s forehead. 

“I’ll go get something to clean us up.” 

The Robin sat up from the bed to grab a towel from the connected bathroom. He poured warm water over it before twisting the water away. Returning to the room, he saw the bluenette, face still flushed, with one hand on her crotch and the other on her mouth as she wiped his cum from her face and body and licked them from her fingers. 

Damian was hard again. 


End file.
